Right Now
by MaplePucks
Summary: It's been a year since Canada had rescued Matt and fell in love with him. The clone of the quiet nation wonders how that is possible. How could he love someone who looks just like him? Or someone so dangerous. Matt wonders if it will end like it had for his brother Alfred, with America eventually having to kill him. Could Canada kill him if he had to? *Canadacest, language.*


**A Canadacest! My Watchers on dA voted on which couple I should write an uber fluffy fic about and they won! I was excited, I've wanted to to write a Canadacest for a while.**

**Oh, in a lot of my fics the characters will smoke. My headcanon is that all the nations do to some degree (yes even Canada). I like having characters smoke. It's like my trademark. **

**I hope you enjoy! Reviews are wonderfully awesome!**

* * *

Despite the fact that only a blanket and a flannel jacket were that only things between his back and the snowy ground, Matt was comfortable. Staring up at the crystal clear night sky, watching his breath fog up around him and blow away, he almost allowed himself to sigh. That would have been pushing things a bit too far he thought, he did still have some dignity left. Still, this was a pace and quality of life he had become very used too. Much better then then his life had been just a year ago. Matt emitted a thoughtful grunt instead of the sigh. It didn't seem like that long to him, it felt like just last month. But here he was a year later, peacefully staring up at the stars wishing he could stay just like this forever.

However, he knew that that was probably not going to be the case. This peace would come to an abrupt end. If his fellow counterparts fate's had been any indication of what was to come, he thought closing his eyes just for a brief moment.

Suddenly, he heard a soft sigh beside him and he glanced over to the man he was laying with. The sigh still hung visibly in the air above his head before drifting away as softly as it had come. It was interesting, like looking into a mirror. Only a mirror that reflects back what he wished he could be. Canada shifted his head to look at him and gave him a quick wink before returning to the stars. He knew how happy Matt was and let out his sigh for him.

Matt smiled and shook his head, digging into his pocket to retrieve his lighter and pack of cigarettes. It wasn't the greatest habit but it was one vice he wasn't willing to give up. As he lit it, taking in a long draw to get it started, he heard Canada laugh.

"Wow, that has to be a record for you eh? It's been a whole twenty minutes I think." He quipped. Matt blew out his puff and quickly took another.

"Shut up, don't act like you aren't happy I lit one." He smiled, exhaling then passing the smoke over to Canada. He eagerly took it, sticking it into his mouth happily.

While Matt hadn't taught him how to smoke, a skill he was surprised he already knew, Matt had helped him perfect his technique. Almost proudly he watched Canada take a long drag, holding the smoke in for a few moments, relishing the taste and cooling sensation of nicotine. Then Canada arched his back slightly so that he could tilt his head back, exhaling the smoke in a thick cloud of fog breath.

Another draw and Canada apparently decided to attempt smoke rings. He formed a little "o" with his mouth, puffing out short blasts of breath. They came out as little clouds but no rings were discernible. Canada watched the smoke disappear and he cheeks grew red with embarrassment, laughing at himself. Matt thought is was cute, in a way flirting with death and still managing to be innocent. One of the things he loved most about the man.

After Canada finished half of the smoke, he handed it back to Matt and stared up at the stars again. They didn't share a smoke like this every time, Matt smoked far too much to let him do that, but he loved when they did. Not that he would ever breath a word of that to Canada, but it was still a wonderful feeling. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and took a slow deep drag, felling like he could almost taste Canada's maple on the butt.

To his surprise, he felt Canada lace his fingers around the fingers of his ungloved hand laying down by his side. Canada gave them a squeeze and Matt just blew out the puff, squeezing him back.

As he stared up at the stars, Matt found his mind begin to wonder. It was mid-February and around this time last year he had expected to be dead by March. He thought back, his life had been a mess back then. He was part of an organization that had made clones of all the nations. They're job had been to attack them during a world conference. Something had gone wrong, the mission botched and Matt found himself on the run. The only clones that had survived were Alfred, Francis, himself and a few small others. They had been told that if their first mission failed, they were to go to the home country and attack from there.

So, Matt had traveled to Canada. Maybe he was always meant to come here, his nation was the only one who hadn't been at the conference. Matt heard he had slept in or some weak excuse like that. Either way, Matt thought that taking Canada over would be easy. It would give the organization a strong hold they needed to recover. Alfred had been sent to America with the same ideas. Surely this would be simple, Matt had thought.

What he hadn't counted on was Canadian winters. He had nothing, no provision and just a small weapon. Wandering out in the forest alone, he began to think that this was crazy. He was going to try to take over a nation with just a small dagger? A fools mission, he had been sent out here to die that's what it was. A mistake, nothing more than a waste of space. He had given up, and when he eventually stumbled on to Canada's property in the Northern region, he had been too weak and collapsed.

Matt looked over to Canada who was happily gazing at the stars, still holding his hand gently. Why had he taken him in? He must of at least heard what happened at the conference center. He had to have known that Matt was originally out to kill him. Why had he cared for him, nursed him back to health and eventually fallen in love with him. Matt squeezed his hand, getting one in return. Canada should have killed him, like his Dad England had killed Arthur on the spot. Or like his Papa France had when he found Francis on his land.

Maybe there would still come a time when he would have to. Alfred had fallen in love with America, and the two seemed happy. Until one day, something happen and Alfred snapped. He had tried to take over America again and the poor nation had no choice but to kill him. When Canada comes backs from visits, he is heartbroken, America hasn't really been the same since. Is that what was going to happen for him and Canada?

Matt grew very frustrated and whipped the cigarette out of his mouth, pushing it into the snow with a quiet sizzle.

"How could you have fallen in love with someone who looks just like you? I'm your clone damn it, isn't that weird for you?" He asked angrily. Canada didn't jump at the sudden outburst, he just smiled.

"I'm just as narcissistic as Papa is, it's a trait he unfortunately passed down to both me and my twin." He quipped. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that bullshit, I'm being serious. How could you have fallen in love with someone so dangerous for you? You have to know what might happen at the end, just look at my brother." Matt raged, motioning skyward with his free hand.

To his surprise, Canada rolled over, resting his weight on his elbow to look at him. The purple pierced him with an intense stare, a stare he loved and would do anything for. Canada placed a hand on Matt's check, leaning down closer.

"I don't need a reason, there are no hows to explain this. I just know that I love you. What you look like I could care less aboot. You're more than my clone, I hope you know that. The future of tomorrow is right now." He whispered smiling. He leaned down and gave Matt a small kiss before rolling back over to lay on his back.

Matt wasn't stunned, that was the Canada he had grown to love. Wise and caring. Still, he could see that the man loved him very much. He loved him too but that was also scaring him. He had to know, the one question he needed an answer too. Matt rolled over and leaned over Canada this time, staring down at him.

"If you had to, could you kill me?" He asked, almost tentatively. Canada reached his hand up and ran it through Matt's hair, pulling him down so that their lips brushed against each other. He could feel both their hearts thumping fast. Canada's other hand reached up to cup the side of his face in his hands.

"If I stood in your way, would you kill me?" He breathed. Matt hadn't thought about that, he gasped lightly. He knew the answer right now was no, but Alfred had tried to kill America the second time when he snapped. Matt couldn't really say what would happen. He shook his head.

"I don't know." He whispered quietly. Canada smiled and kissed him again.

"Then I don't know either but I do know right now I love you and that's enough for me eh." He said. Matt felt himself relax and finally let out the sigh he had been holding. He loved Canada too, probably more then he should but for now, that was enough for him as well.

He began to kiss Canada, running his hands up and down his chest. He nuzzled into his neck and Canada kissed his shoulders gently. It was interesting with their jackets on but that didn't stop it from being exhilarating. Matt felt himself gaining back more of his rough edge he had lost moments before. Pulling out of a long kiss, slightly out of breath, he stared down at Canada.

"You know, I've explored a lot of Northern Canada and I love it but one day I'd like to go south." He said moving his hand down Canada's chest, towards his belt. Canada laughed and grabbed his hand, moving it back up to his chest.

"Not now, but I promise there will be plenty of time in the future for me to take you there eh." Canada whispered softly into his ear. Matt bent down and kissed him again.

"Promise?" Matt asked.

"I promise." Canada replied.


End file.
